One Child's Late Summer Dream
by rocker95
Summary: A new cow arrives for an attempt to kill DJ, but slowly falls in love with him in the process. Inspired by new Fanfic author, Sk3lleton and I thank him and thebarnyardlongshot for the use of Drake and Miller.
1. Chapter 1

**One Child's Late Summer Dream**: _**Inspired By Newcomer, Sk3lleton**_

_**Prequel to thebarnyardlongshot's What Happens Next**_

**Chapter 1: An Arrival**

For DJ, it seemed as if the same old things happened each day. Sorrowness all the time, defeat evil day or night, night concerts and having a little fun at bed time. Relaxing kind of didn't exist anymore. Or at least not at the farm. You're either always running for your life, singing your hearts out or panting beneath the covers. But was he really not in control all those times he'd cheated on Daisy? Because he sure felt like shit right now. What if he could've taken over a long time ago and never let that happen? Would she have stayed? It lingered. The powers of reading thoughts can be painful as he had learned a while back that she'd missed Miller as he was gone from Wakitcha. Had she really loved him? It once again lingered. What's worse is trying to use another face to cover another one up. Sonya was very pretty, but something told him that looking a lot like Daisy, he didn't really love her for who she really was. He couldn't decide whether or not he still wanted her in his life. But one thing was certain. She wouldn't take him back. Miller was so much of a better person than DJ had ever been. But a memory of a once existing family still existed in DJ's mind. It would stain him longer than the thought of Daisy even thinking about leaving. But he was not ready to tell anyone who didn't know that he still hurt. Not now, not ever. His big brother would think he still held a grudge and he didn't want that... actually, he did and DJ didn't want to think about it. The paranormal ones should be the only ones to know. Most of the feeling stuff had changed though. Sonya had wiped Daisy away from DJ's thoughts and DJ fixed the past. For now, DJ was getting closer to the edge with a newcomer named Drake.

Breakfast.

"Your name is DJ, right?" asked Drake.

"Yes, and I would happen to be your friend's brother." said DJ.

"I'm terribly sorry for what happened when I got here." said Drake.

"Just as long as you don't pull another stunt like that, I'd be happy." said DJ. "I don't take things like that too lightly. Especially when it's as soon as you get here. You're lucky I didn't jump you then."

"Do I have to be strangely sick to have an apology accepted?" asked Drake.

"If it's what I think it is, that will get you a death warrant instead." said DJ. "I just thought I'd give you a little info about me. I didn't say I didn't forgive you."

The sounds of a Lamborghini got closer.

"Did someone forget to mention another newcomer?" asked DJ.

"As you know, these things come up unexpected anymore." said Abby.

"Well, I'm hating this." said DJ.

A red Lamborghini Gallardo ramped up over the barnyard's hill and landed on the ground. The body was close to the ground, the rims were silver and on the door was a vinyl. It was green skull and crossbones over a yellow pattern with blue outline. It also had a spoiler that was normally seen on Mitsubishi Lancers and Lamborghinis.

It came into the barnyard and did donuts.

All the members came out to check who it was. A yellow cow with black spots; long, black hair, black-tinted sunglasses and a key as an ear ring in her left ear stepped out of the car.

Ben looked at her angrily. Then she took off her sunglasses and spoke to him.

"What?" she asked. "Don't like my moves?"

Then she lie on her car hood in a sexy manor.

"Or do you not like me?" she asked, rubbing the hood. "Because if you want, I can make this a really hot rod."

Ben walked back inside.

"First man turned me down." said the cow.

"I can guarantee he won't be the last, seeing as how you seem to wanna have sex with your car." said Miller.

"It turns most men on." said the cow. "But, I guess no one here's interested in me. My name's Stella Belle. I was a former street racer and the leader in the gang, Nuclear Angels. I had many cars including a red Dodge Charger R/T which got confiscated after three arrests. But for the most part, I was pretty hard to catch. Now, all cars except for it and of course this Gallardo remain in the new museum in Wakitcha. The highest gang who claimed to outrule everyone was called Stacked Deck and it was taken over by the Nuclear Angels. The lesser gangs were the Blackhearts, Bushido, Scorpions, Rotor 4, T.F.K., and well, others. Of course, Need For Speed: Carbon was of course based on this, but left us Nuclear Angels out. You were to start from the beginning as a gang in which you could name yourself and travel through my journeys."

"That was a good game." said DJ.

"Indeed." Stella said, unsatisfied with the game. "You got food? I'm starving."

"Actually, we were eating when you came in." said DJ.

"Hey, beefmaster." Stella said to Drake.

"My name's Drake!" said Drake.

"Oh." said Stella. "I gotta talk to you."

Everyone went inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**To thebarnyardlongshot and Sk3lleton, my co-op authors:**

**I'm sorry if some events are... unlikable? But I threw it together. If you tell me, I'll better myself.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"What do you want, Stella?" asked Drake.

"Boss isn't happy, Drake." said Stella. "You fucked up a simple mission. Rogers DeMario was next on the list, but you were supposed to assassinate Lane Vae. He still stands today."

"You know what?" said Drake. "Tell him I'm on it!" he lied.

"Drake, you're FIRED!" shouted Stella. "Get it through your thick skull! If he still trusted you, he wouldn't have sent me to do your job!"

"Why don't you go home, you bloody bitch!" shouted Drake.

"No, FRIEND!" said Stella. "I'm not getting my ass in trouble too!"

"Then you're dying." said Drake.

"You're gonna kill me!" shouted Stella. "That would be real smart! Get yourself a death warrant!"

"I didn't say who'd kill you." said Drake. "Lane is my best friend's brother. He'd kill anyone who'd kill his brother. He's got kids too."

"You know what, Drake?" asked Stella. "Who fucking cares! I was in love with you and I wanted a family with you, but you haven't granted me shit! You've never sweet talked me, never kissed me, you sure as hell never fucked me! You're mind must still be stuck on that girl that died a long time ago!"

"THAT GIRL was my wife." said Drake. "She's the only one I ever loved and the only one I'll ever love. Now, step off my bloody back and leave me alone."

"Fine." said Stella. "I'll do exactly that. But if I lose my job, just know that I'll hunt you down."

"Go ahead and try." said Drake.

Concert.

"Okay, it's Twilight Nightlight!" DJ said. "First we do two Twilight Saga Soundtrack songs of this night. First, we have Calvz Bop Calves with Meet Me On The Equinox, from their brand new album, Calvz Bop 17. The first sixteen were practice CDs because they didn't like the idea of being public. Please don't criticize."

Calvz Bop Calves (younger cows around the farm) sang Meet Me On The Equinox.

"Alrighty!" said DJ. "Sonya, Rosey, Daisy, Abby, Miller, Otis and mom! Get up here!"

All of them got on the stage.

"Two umbrella twirlers, come out on the stage!" said DJ.

Spinning umbrellas went toward the front of the stage, hiding the people.

"This song is by Cee Lo Green! It's called What Part Of Forever and it's from The Twilight Saga: Eclipse Soundtrack!"

First, there was whistling. Then music started.

All the singers sang halfway through when the umbrella twirlers revealed themselves. They were Charlie & Sasha!

Right then, they sang together by themselves and everyone else joined them for the rest.

"Thank you!" said DJ. "I'm DJ Vae, and you just heard What Part Of Forever by me, Sonya Carmen, Rosey Vae, Millervich Ruizcho-Vae, Daisy Ruizcho-Vae, Bessy Vae, Otis, Abby, Charlie Barkin and Sasha LaFleur-Barkin!"

Later. The concert was over.

DJ hugged Sasha.

"Have a great trip home, Doggy." said DJ. "Be careful too."

"I will DJ." said Sasha. "I love you."

"What?" DJ said, thinking he misheard.

"I love blue!" said Sasha, in a freaking-out manor as Charlie came outside.

"Oh." said DJ. "I thought you said something else." he lied.

"Be careful like he asked." said Drake.

"I will." said Sasha.

They got in their car and left to California.

"You must be one big lady's man, no matter the species!" said Drake.

"We fell in love in Scarlett Temple, Georgia." said DJ. "We had sex once and now we're just friends. I thought so, anyways."

"Just friends?" asked Drake. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you still had feelings for her."

"How is it you think you know my head!" shouted DJ. "She likes me still!"

"I will lynch you." said Drake.

"The bring it on!" shouted DJ. "You'll earn a one way ticket to Hell!"

"Drake, you're making a mistake." said Miller.

"How?" asked Drake.

"Answer by yourself." said Miller with a rifle against his back. "Touch him, you die. Leave him alone, I'll put it back in my case."

Stella had an elephant gun against Miller's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Pull the trigger, bitch!" said Miller. "I don't fear you! The most you should fear is DJ. He's the only one that doesn't have a gun to his back. As long as everyone's nice, no one gets hurt. But if DJ gets hurt, well, let's say there'll be three new graves."

"I live to die for money." said Stella.

"I live to die for loved ones." said Miller and did a roundhouse kick, kicking the gun out of her arm. "Should things really get messy?" he asked, picking the gun off the floor and pointing it toward her. "I thought everyone was all nice... Or is this a big man assassin's master plan? Drake, I don't want to pull the trigger. Trust me. You aren't just my friend, you're my brother to me. But you can't harm my family."

He turned to Stella.

"And you. I don't even know you." said Miller. "It wouldn't harm me to take you out of this world. So, if you wanna live here, show some respect. If a mission is all your here for, get out of my sight."

"Yes sir." said Stella.

"Sorry." said Drake to Miller.

"Don't apologize to me." said Miller.

"Sorry, DJ." said Drake.

"Do it again and you'll be served at Outback Steakhouse." said DJ.

"DJ..." said Miller.

"Apology accepted." said DJ.

"Drake, how's about getting something fresh to eat?" said Miller.

Drake walked by Stella with an angry look.

"What the hell has gotten into him?" DJ asked.

"You'll never understand." said Miller, walking away.

"What!" shouted DJ. "Don't you piss me off then walk away! Listen!"

Miller turned around.

"Why do you think you can hide your mind from me!" shouted DJ. "Anytime things come up, I don't know anything! Guess what, bro! I kind of do! I've been through Hell since 2011! I've done things in my life that I regret and all I get is punishment on top of punishment! One of them is your stupid guilt trips! You think 'Boo, hoo! DJ doesn't like me! He wants me gone! He wants me to leave!' If I hated you so much, why did I let you stay after all the shit you've put me through! Just don't talk to me until I am done 'hating you'! You know what guys? I wish I'd never met any of you. This is a place of despair."

He walked inside and went to the room.

Room.

Chasing Pavements by Adele played on the radio as DJ flipped Annabelle's pink dog whistle in his hoof.

He picked it up. It was a new one that had been fixed. He blew it and Annabelle appeared.

"DJ? You call?" asked Annabelle.

"Do you hate me?" asked DJ.

"No." said Annabelle.

"Will I be happier in Heaven or Hell?" asked DJ.

"DJ, you don't have to consider this." said Annabelle.

"I don't have to if I wanna stay in misery." said DJ.

"If you kill yourself, you'll go to the other side." said Annabelle.

"Can we get something straight?" asked DJ. "You've committed things angels don't commit. You're not perfect."

"You just think about things." said Annabelle and disappeared.

DJ unlocked the door, crawled into bed and went to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What had DJ done wrong to deserve the life of a prisoner? What did he say? Basically that he hated everyone? If he said that, which it felt to him like it, it felt terrible.

He woke up from bed at morning. Everyone else had gotten up earlier. DJ wasn't sure whether his two beautiful girls had slept with him the previous night, but he was doubtful due to what he'd said.

He walked outside and sat on the hood of the GMC Yukon XL.

He remembered a time when life wasn't so terrible. Uncle JoJo was a kind of strange cow, but he'd taken DJ somewhere fun when he was little. Every day, fun was the only thing that happened. No one was out to get him. Family was inseperable. Issues never came up. It was all gone. Something has left his family dangling by a very thin string that was bound to break soon, but also possible, but by less to get repaired.

The GMC Yukon XL turned the radio up. It played Open Arms by Journey.

"Thanks, X." said DJ.

Little Miller, now a teenager, walked outside to DJ.

"Dad?" he asked.

"What, Mil?" asked DJ.

"Dad, please..." Little Miller said trying to say something that didn't sound too pushy. "I need you, dad."

"I know, Miller." said DJ. "You and your mother's what keeps me alive."

"What about Sonya?" asked little Miller. "And my brothers and sisters?"

"Yes." said DJ.

"Dad, I know life can be hard-"

"Son, look all around you." said DJ. "Each day is unfairer. You got to try to make the best of it. Unfortunately, my best only brings me punishment."

"Are you telling me to do something you won't even try?" asked little Miller.

"I have." said DJ.

"Dad, can I spend a day with you sometime?" asked little Miller. "Just you?"

"Sure, son." said DJ. "But why don't you go inside? I'm sure your mother needs you right now."

"Okay, dad." said little Miller and got up. "I love you."

"I love you too, son." said DJ.

Meanwhile, Stella watched from the window. Tears ran down her cheeks. What had really been her mission? As far as she knew, it was just to tear a loving family apart. Something she always wanted, but never had. She was now realizing that wouldn't be fair. The boss that she worked for once said that this mission was difficult because it was a supernaturally strong killer. He was not a killer to her. She then had flashbacks of when she was only a little girl.

FLASHBACKS:

"Stella, remember that when you're older, never take pity on a vampire." said the boss.

She'd never been raised properly as he was the only parent she ever knew.

"Vampires have no feelings." said the boss. "They're merciless killers without a soul or conscience."

"Okay, daddy." said Stella. "I won't."

The flashbacks were over.

Everything she'd been taught was a lie.

She flipped her cellphone open and called the boss.

"Hello?"

"Hi, dad." said Stella.

"Sweet, young Stella!" said the boss. "My baby girl! How's the mission s-"

"Why don't you FUCK the mission?" said Stella.

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"You heard what I said." said Stella. "Let me tell you something too. You're the feelingless, merciless, souless, conscienceless killer. DJ has all of what you say vampires don't. If you ever send another assassin out here again, I'll have people put a huge bounty on your head."

She then hang up.

Outside, DJ heard a gun fire. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Turn the music off." DJ said to the GMC Yukon XL, which then did so.

Things were quiet. Then, there was another gun fire. DJ ran fast toward the sound.

When he got there, all he saw was a baby horse.

"Hello!" he shouted, trying to get answers from someone.

All he got was silence.

He picked the baby horse up and carried him to the farm.

Later.

DJ and little Miller sat on the Paratrooper ride that DJ's cousin, Jacob had previously brought. It had recently been converted to the modern type (the type that raises instead of like a Ferris Wheel, the previous type).

DJ had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it, dad?" asked little Miller.

"Drake." said DJ. "He was sent to kill me. He never attempted yet. He and Stella worked together and I'm sensing that something he thought in his mind to Stella was that he's freelance and Stella's boss doesn't matter."

"Don't think about it." said little Miller.

"I can't forget about it." said DJ. "He was your uncle's best friend in school. Best friend since Kindergarten. He was nice to me too, although we weren't official friends."

"Maybe all he wanted was an escape from that kind of stuff." said little Miller. "Maybe the mission was an excuse."

"I think you're right, Mil." said DJ. "Let's have some fun now."

"Okay, dad." said little Miller and closed the restraint door.

With his powers, DJ made the ride operate.

Barn.

Miller and Daisy were walking by Stella when she stopped them.

"Does DJ like his vehicle?" asked Stella.

"He thinks it's okay, but sometimes I wonder if he wants a vehicle that doesn't have its own mind." said Miller.

"Thanks." said Stella. "Hey, you can have my elephant gun as a present."

"Thank you." said Miller.

DJ and little Miller got off Paratrooper and went inside.

"Did you boys have fun?" asked Rosey.

"That's a fun maker!" DJ said excitedly.

"Whose up for firecracker pie?" asked Sonya.

"Most definitely, te quiero!" said DJ.

"Boy, if I weren't in such a good mood right now, I'd probably break your collar bone!" said Sonya.

"Sorry, boo." said DJ.

"It's okay, sweet!" said Sonya. "I should probably get cooking."

So, Sonya went into the kitchen.

"DJ, I'm sorry about what I could've caused." said Stella. "You have no idea."

"It's okay." said DJ.

"No, it's really not." said Stella. "I was told that a better car might help you out. So, you can have my Lamborghini."

"But how are you going to get home?" asked DJ.

"I'll be fine." said Stella. "Besides, I'm pretty similar to Drake. A girl like me can fend for herself."

Stella put the key to her Lamborghini Gallardo in DJ's hoof and closed it.

"Be careful with her." said Stella and walked out the door.

"This doesn't seem right." said DJ and ran outside.

Stella was at the gates.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked DJ. "Walk all the way home?"

"I'm sure." said Stella. "I've got plenty of cars in Wakitcha. That includes another Gallardo and a Murciealago. The fresh air will do me some good too. Goodbye, DJ."

"Goodbye, Stella." said DJ.

Stella thought to herself 'I'm not the kind of girl he deserves to even date' as she walked away.

DJ just watched as Stella walked away.

A few moments later, she'd made it to the bridge before Gopher Underground.

Duke rushed outside.

"DJ!" he said. "Come quick! Sonya's gone into labor!"

DJ rushed inside where Sonya and Bessy was. Others circled the stall.

"Okay, Sonya." said Bessy. "Just be calm and breathe."

"Okay." said Sonya in pain and began taking breaths.

"Hold my hoof." said DJ, next to her.

Hills across the road from the farm.

"Our future is fateful." said a black hooded figure in an immortal voice.

"Why, Mastress Blacque?" asked Baxter, Duke's rival.

"The birth of a new dark side destroyer is born." said Mastress Blacque.

Barn.

The baby was born.

It was a girl that looked exactly like Daisy.

"Hey there." DJ said in a playful, but upset tone, holding her. He began crying as he smiled at the baby.

"She's most definitely gonna be beautiful when she's a big girl." he cried and looked back down at her. "Isn't that right, Daisy?" he cried.

Hills.

"I'm not happy to say she may be our downfall." said Mastress Blacque. "But we will have our day to try to stop it."

THE END

Up next:

All Dogs Go To Heaven/Barnyard Crossover: Keena

After that:

Barnyard: Maximum Farmerdrive- Trucks 2 


End file.
